Eviscerator
Eviscerators are Grineer units that were released with the Fomorian Event. They feature higher armor and health than the regular Grineer Lancer. The Grineer Eviscerator is equipped with the Miter that fires large saw blade projectiles, acting much like the Glaive when thrown. The saw blades bounce off surfaces and can be deflected by melee swings. The Eviscerator's model is a variant of the light Grineer units such as Butchers, Powerfist, and Flameblade with an alternate helmet similar to that of the Elite Lancers. They can be found in the Grineer Settlement as part of the Grineer infantry, in missions on Mars from the Gradivus Dilemma event, on Earth in The Cicero Crisis node and during Invasions. They are also commonly found on Ceres on the Grineer Shipyard tile set. In the Grineer Settlement, they are equipped with desert camo and a face mask design similar to the Hellion's. Similarly, Frontier variants sport forest camouflage. In Grineer Galleon or Grineer Asteroid tilesets, the Eviscerators are equipped with similar armor of the Butchers while retaining the face masks. The direct damage of Eviscerators, before taking Slash procs into account, deals -33.75% reduced damage to warframes' health, further reduced by warframe armor counting x1.4375 times, and only a slight +1.25% bonus damage to warframes' shields. This is deceptive however, as the Miter triggers Slash procs really often, dealing high finisher damage bypassing both shield and armor. This makes them a high-priority target especially for players who lack a reliable way to replenish their warframe health. Tactics *Though they are in the specialty of the Melee Grineer, they share similar tactics of those from the Grineer Troopers. *Each hit taken from the Miter deals an incredible amount of damage. *Tanking (such as Rhino using Iron Skin) is not advised when approaching this unit, as the Eviscerator is capable of attacking endlessly when stationary, until the player retreats or has been dispatched. *Due to the Miter's initially high damage, it can deliver a vicious bleed, as much as a Butcher slash attack, making it quite lethal to those who have a small health capacity. *Eviscerators are more durable than standard Elite Lancer and Troopers, further increasing their threat. * Eviscerators lead their target. If the player can dodge side-to-side in sync with the Eviscerator's fire rate, every saw blade from their Miter will miss. Trivia *Prior to Update 9.5 (during their appearance in the Sling-Stone Event), they used the Ogris as placeholders that fired sawblades . *The Frontier varient rarely appears as most of Earth's missions are extremely low level. They usually only appear on Syndicate Missions, Alerts, and on The Law of Retribution Raid during the Tritum Sabotage part. *The Drekar Version spawn in Defense on Uranus after the wave 9 *The Arid version spawns uncommonly, similar to a Scorch's spawn rate due to Phobos' level. |-|Frontier Eviscerator= |-| Drekar Eviscerator= }} Media Warframe0218.png|Eviscerator codex Eviscerator.png|Eviscerator Codex|linktext=Eviscerator Codex Grineer Eviscerator Desert.jpg CBelvis2.png CBelvis.png|An Eviscerator before U 9.5. Note how his weapon resembles an Ogris. 2013-07-27 00018.jpg 2013-07-26_00018.jpg CBmiterdude.png|Arid Eviscerator Warframe0234234204.jpg|An Eviscerator unit as seen in the Codex. de:Ausweider (Gegner) fr:Éviscérateur Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Update 9